


Wrong Number, Right Number

by Roses_And_Lillys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hange is really annoying, How Do I Tag, I might be too awkward to do smut, I really ship Levihan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly OOC, Slow Burn, Texting, i might cry, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_And_Lillys/pseuds/Roses_And_Lillys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi says she got the wrong number but Hange says got the right one. Whatever it was a really unlikely friendship came out of wrong numbers and incorrect grammar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong number

I’m going to murder him, I watch enough Criminal Minds to know how to hide a body without getting caught. I will fucking slit his throat when he is sleeping!! -Unknown number

Levi let out a sigh when he heard his phone buzz, thinking it was Petra. Don’t get him wrong he thought Petra was a nice girl but her small obsession with him was currently driving him up the wall. He was glad that it wasn’t Petra but who the fuck was texting his at one in the morning?

Murder probably isn’t the best option but I’m not going to stop you. Also, you might want to check who you’re texting.- Levi

He put his phone on charge before deciding that he should go to sleep before he starts work tomorrow. He wasn’t really expecting them to text back, maybe a sorry, but not a full blown paragraph about what was going on and who she wanted to murder.

Sorry! I thought I was texting my friend Mike. I don’t even know how I got your number? Anyway your probably wondering what’s going and who I’m going to murder. Well there’s this guy who’s a good friend of mine but he fucking messed up my biology homework. Sure it was an accident but I’m still annoyed about what happened. Oh! I’m Hange- Unknown number

Levi groaned internally as he read over the text (and the incorrect use of you’re). He couldn’t be bothered with an over excited teen, adult, child? Whatever they were. Before he know it he was correcting them on their grammar.

*You’re- Levi 

Oh! YOU’RE a grammar Nazi- Unknown number

I’m not a grammar Nazi.- Levi

Sure- Unknown number

What’s YOU’RE name?- Unknown number

*Your. Why?- Levi

Ugh! I want to add you to my phone- Unknown number 

No- Levi

Why not?!?!?!- Unknown number

We don’t know each other. Once you finally leave me alone I’m going to sleep and forget about you- Levi 

Roooooood!- Unknown number 

I won’t leave you alone until you give me your? Number- Unknown number

Have you even put my name in your? Phone- Unknown number

Well done, you learnt how to use the correct your. I also haven’t put your name in my phone and I am going to leave you- Levi

God, your so rude- Unknown number 

*You’re- Levi 

Tell me YOUR name- Unknown number

Speak to me- Unknown number

Don’t ignore me- Unknown number

What’s your name?- Unknown number

Hello?- Unknown number

Hi- Unknown number

He thought about turning his phone on silent but he couldn’t risk getting up late so after countless texts he decided to reply.

Levi- Levi

THANK YOU!!!- Unknown number 

Now leave me the fuck alone- Levi 

Fine! Night- Hange


	2. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello darkness my old friend- Hange
> 
> What the fuck are you saying?- Rood Guy

Hange smiled to herself as she woke up remembering the conversation she had with the boy? Were they male? Levi seems like a male name. she’ll have to ask him or her.

YOOO, what pronouns do you use?- Hange

She never asks the persons gender instead she always asks what gender they prefer, she doesn’t understand why but she does,

I use male pronouns, you?- Rood Guy

She smiled at the name she set for him as it seemed appropriate for his personality.

Female- Hange

She looked at her phone to see it was only 11:32. 

God, I got up early. She thought to herself. She didn’t have classes till later today.

How old are you?-Hange

24, why?- Rood Guy

I want to make sure I’m not talking to some 12 year old.- Hange

I’m 23-Hange

Just so you know- Hange 

Are you incapable of putting everything into one text?-Rood Guy

There was the rudeness she was expecting. It honestly didn’t bother her like it would most people, she was a strong girl with her head in the clouds so she could take quite a few insults.

It’s- Hange

A- Hange

Problem- Hange 

I- Hange

Need- Hange

To- Hange

Work- Hange

On- Hange.

Are you always this fucking annoying?- Rood Guy

She smiled at the reaction she wanted, she really liked annoying people. She liked annoying him even more seen as she could easily get a reaction from him.

Only to you- Hange 

You don’t even know me, we’ve talked once.- Rood Guy

True but I annoyed you then so you’re point is invalid- Hange 

*your, you need to work on that- Rood Guy 

What’s the point?- Hange 

It’s annoying- Rood Guy

YOUR very easily annoyed- Hange

It’s fucking you’re- Rood Guy

I know, I did that on purpose.- Hange

Goodbye- Rood Guy

Don’t go- Hange 

Are you still there?- Hange

Hello darkness my old friend- Hange 

What the fuck are you saying?- Rood Guy 

I was being lonely- Hange 

Speak to your friends then- Rood Guy

You are my friend- Hange

We’ve spoken once, we’re not friends- Rood Guy

She laughed at this because she could feel the rage building up in him through his texts, call it a gift.

Where did you go?- Hange

What are you fucking speaking about?- Rood Guy

Language- Hange

You ignored me for like 4 minuets- Hange

I was fucking working- Rood Guy

Oooooo, what do you do?- Hange 

I work in a coffee shop.- Rood Guy

Oh, you don’t seem like the type to work in a coffee shop- Hange

You don’t fucking know me- Rood Guy 

I know enough- Hange 

I’m going now- Rood Guy

Noooooooo!!- Hange

All by myself!!!- Hange 

If you keep quoting songs I’m going to fucking kill you- Rood Guy

She chuckled to herself as she decided she smelt and got in the shower thinking about how weird it was that she was talking to a guy that she didn’t know like they were old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll here, well not really it's only two chapters but I'm still on a roll


	3. Cute Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the fuck are these people- Rood Guy 
> 
> My friend and his soon to be girlfriend- Hange 
> 
> And why are you sending me photos of them?- Rood Guy
> 
> Because it’s really cute- Hange

“So you’re saying that you are texting a guy you don’t know like you’re his best friend?”  
Mike asked Hange confused while Hange stuffed her face with pancakes.  
“Pretty much. Oh, he also keeps correcting me on my use of your and you’re.”  
She said, mouth still full of pancakes. 

She was currently having brunch with one of her best friends, Mike. She explained the whole situation with the wrong number. Mike usually was concerned about Hange’s sanity, even more so now that this whole random man situation has happened.

“What if he’s a murderer?”  
Mike asked Hange who had stolen his bacon while he wasn’t looking.  
“I don’t think he is or if he did he wouldn’t murder me himself. I think he would play someone to murder me.”  
She replied deep in thought.  
“If I was going to murder someone I would pay someone to do it, I’m too lazy and it seems easier. They’re professionals so they know what they are doing.”  
She spoke loudly causing a few people in the café to turn and look at the woman with horrified expressions.

“How does every conversation with you end with us talking about murder?”  
Mike asked casually seen as he deals with it on a daily basis.  
“I really don’t know?”  
She said finishing off her (or his) bacon as they sat in a comfortable silence.  
“You watch too much Criminal Minds.”  
Mike suddenly stated, much to Hange’s surprise.  
“What?!”  
She asked in horror.  
“You talk about murder so much because you watch way too much Criminal Minds.”  
Mike said again as he watched Hange’s facial expression go from shocked to angry.  
“You can not take my baby from me!”  
She whisper yelled as she glared him down.

Their staring contest was broken when the door to the café opened and a woman with short blond hair walked into the very crowded café. Straight away Hange noticed Mike’s face shift to a look of awe as he watched the girl order her coffee.  
“When she’s ordered her coffee ask her to sit over here.”  
Hange said to Mike gaining his attention.  
“What, why?”  
Mike asked, his face was just the tiniest shade pinker. If she hadn’t known him so well she probably wouldn’t have noticed but she was very perceptive when it came to her fiends.  
“You’re blushing!”  
She squealed happily as Mike tried to get her to shut up but gave up when he realised that it was hopeless.  
“Fine, I’ll ask her.”  
He said in defeat as she squealed again.

When the had finished the conversation he noticed the girl looking around for a seat and he waved her over. She walked over to them, squeezing past tables and chairs.  
“Ummm, you wanted something?”  
She asked trying not to sound too rude.  
“Yeah, we were wondering if you wanted to sit with us seen as it’s busy.”  
Hange asked her as she noticed Mike going into what she called meltdown which is where all necessary social skills go out the window.  
“Oh, thanks.”  
The girl sat down between the two of them.

“You smell really nice.”  
Mike said all of sudden. Hange honestly wanted to shoot him in the face right at that moment. Both Mike and Hange were waiting for the girl to slap or punch him but it never came, instead all that came was a small laugh.  
“Thank you.”  
The girl said sincerely.  
“What’s your name?”  
Mike asked gaining his confidence back.  
“Nanaba.”

They spent the rest of brunch talking with Nanaba, more like Hange internally squealing as Nanaba and Mike looked way too cute together. She decided that a sneaky picture of them wouldn’t be too bad. She waited for the perfect opportunity for a photo to come up when suddenly mike said something that made Nanaba laugh and place her hand on his arm and move slightly closer to him. Perfect!

She looked at the photo and it was just too cute to not share everywhere so she decided to send this perfectly adorable picture to the one person who wouldn’t give two shits about the photo, Levi.

(Hange has sent a photo)- Hange

Who the fuck are these people- Rood Guy 

My friend and his soon to be girlfriend- Hange 

And why are you sending me photos of them?- Rood Guy

Because it’s really cute- Hange 

I don’t fucking care- Rood Guy

Too bad- Hange 

(Hange has sent a photo)- Hange

(Hange has sent a photo)- Hange

(Hange has sent a photo)- Hange

(Hange has sent a photo)- Hange

For fucks sake Hange- Rood Guy

Is something wrong- Hange 

Yes, stop fucking spamming with pictures I don’t care about.- Rood Guy 

“Goodbye.”  
Nanaba said to Hange as she looked up from her phone to see Nanaba with her bag on her shoulder.  
“I gave Mike my number so you can ask him for it.”  
She told her as she left but not before snaking one last glance at Mike.  
“Ooooo, Mike’s got a girlfriend.”  
Hange teased him.  
“Shut up.”  
Mike said before leaving the café with Hange running after him.

I need to go but I will talk to you later- Hange 

Do you have to?- Rood Guy

Do I have to what? Go?- Hange

Awww, are you going to miss me?- Hange 

No, do you have to speak with me later. I’ll be perfectly content with you just leaving me alone. - Rood Guy 

Sorry, no can do- Hange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to do the chapter summary. I hope you enjoy? God, I'm so awkward  
> Update: I learnt how to do the summary, yay!


	4. 21 Questions, Kind Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow- Annoying Bitch
> 
> Rainbow is not a fucking colour- Levi
> 
> It is- Annoying Bitch
> 
> It isn’t- Levi

Let’s play 21 questions- Annoying Bitch

Levi let out an audible groan as he heard his phone go off. He didn’t know who he would prefer to be texting him, Petra or Hange. He had got home from work and he was already being bombarded with texts from the little shit.

Why the fuck would I want to play that?- Levi

He tossed his phone to the side telling himself he wouldn’t answer it, he would just put it on silent.

Why not?- Annoying Bitch

What’s the problem- Annoying Bitch

Why aren’t you answering- Annoying Bitch

Are you ignoring me?- Annoying Bitch

You wouldn’t, you love me to much- Annoying Bitch

He picked up his phone and sighed when he saw the incorrect use of too.

* too- Levi

So YOUR not denying the fact that you love me- Annoying Bitch 

*You’re. I also don’t fucking love you.- Levi 

YOUR’E in denial- Annoying Bitch

Are you fucking kidding me? Your’e?- Levi

Oh, oops.- Annoying Bitch

So, what’s your? Favourite colour?- Annoying Bitch

Wow, you actually used your correctly- Levi

No need to be sarcastic- Annoying Bitch

Answer the question- Annoying Bitch

Why?- Levi

Because we’re playing 21 questions- Annoying Bitch

No we’re fucking not- Levi 

Someone’s moody- Annoying Bitch

I’m not moody, you’re just fucking annoying- Levi 

*Your- Annoying Bitch

It’s not fucking your- Levi

Do you know that your last three texts all include the word fucking- Annoying Bitch

That’s great- Levi

Just pointing it out- Annoying Bitch

So what’s your favourite colour?- Annoying Bitch

I’ll leave you alone if you answer- Annoying Bitch

Fine. My favourite colour is black- Levi 

Cheery- Annoying Bitch

Ask me a question- Annoying Bitch

No- Levi

Why not?- Annoying Bitch

You said you would leave me alone- Levi

I will if you ask me question- Annoying Bitch

What’s your favourite fucking colour?- Levi

You can’t just throw my question back at me- Annoying Bitch

Answer the fucking question- Levi

Rainbow- Annoying Bitch

Rainbow is not a fucking colour- Levi

It is- Annoying Bitch

It isn’t- Levi

It is- Annoying Bitch

No it isn’t- Levi 

It is!!!!!- Annoying Bitch

Fucking hell- Levi

Are you annoyed- Annoying Bitch

Yes, I’m fucking annoyed- Levi

Yes! My plan has succeeded- Annoying Bitch

What fucking plan- Levi

That I can annoy you easily- Annoying Bitch

I really hate you- Levi 

You can’t hate me.- Annoying Bitch

Why the fuck not?- Levi

Like you said, this is our third time talking- Annoying Bitch

Levi finally decided to turn his phone off and leave it alone. He wasn’t going to speak to this annoying girl again. He was not going to respond if she texted him again, he’ll have will power this time. Lets see how long that lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that, another chapter? I literally have no life so here we are with another chapter.


	5. PUN CITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why couldn’t the skeleton share the bad news? He didn’t have the heart.- Hange 
> 
> That was shit- Rood Guy 
> 
> What do you call a bear with no teeth? A gummy bear.- Hange 
> 
> What the fuck are you doing?- Rood Guy
> 
> Well I’m telling youamazing puns- Hange

Hange was in one of them moods. She was feeling very, punny. She decided that she wanted to share all of her beautiful puns but to who? The one person she believe would defiantly appreciate her beautiful puns. Oh, she was apparently feeling very sarcastic today as well.

Why couldn’t the skeleton share the bad news? He didn’t have the heart.- Hange 

That was shit- Rood Guy 

What do you call a bear with no teeth? A gummy bear.- Hange 

What the fuck are you doing?- Rood Guy

Well I’m telling you amazing puns- Hange

No your not- Rood Guy

Do you not see these pun skills- Hange 

No, I don’t- Rood Guy

Well then- Hange 

You’re rood- Hange 

Fucking put everything in one sentence- Rood Guy 

Why would I when I can annoy you so eaisly?- Hange 

Easily- Hange

Learn how to spell- Rood Guy

Do you want to hear another pun- Hange

No- Rood Guy

I once read a book about gravity, it was a very heavy subject- Hange 

Wow, that was really shit- Rood Guy 

Why thank you- Hange 

Not a fucking complement- Rood Guy 

Well I’ve got to go shopping now so goodbye- Hange 

Finally- Rood Guy

Why must you hurt me like this?- Hange 

Fucking goodbye- Rood Guy

Hange smiled to herself as she put her phone in her bag and left for the shop, making sure she remembered to lock the door this time. Twist it right once and jiggle the door until it clicks. 

To be honest she looked like a mess, she was up all last night catching up on any shows that she missed and the decided to watch an entire season of Hells kitchen because why not? 

She let out a loud yawn as she made her way to the shop that was just down the road. Bread, nutella, butter, apple juice, coffee and milk. She made a mental list in her head and set her sights on just that, she would not get distracted!  
“CAT PENS!”   
She squealed as she got in the shop and saw the offer on pens that just so happened to be a cat pattern. She did not need any more pens but they were cats so she just had to get them, so she wasted £5 on packets of cat pens. 

She rushed around the store getting all the things she needed. All she needed now was bread. She rushed to get bread as she wanted to get home on go on Tumblr. She really should have been watching where she was going as she ran straight into someone.

“Watch where your fucking going!”   
A angry voice yelled at her as she looked up from the spot on the floor that she so gracefully fell down onto.   
“Sorry.”  
She said laughing however he wasn’t as amused as he mumbled under his breath before walking off.

She shouted thank you to the black haired man when his walked off to which he replied by flipping her off. She chuckled to herself the got the bread and finally left the store with her cat pens, time to watch another season on Hells Kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while but I've been busy as I just got bunnies, please forgive me. I'm sorry if this chapters shit, it will get better.
> 
> Hey if you want you could follow my tumblr- http://roses-and-lillys12.tumblr.com/


	6. Coffee Shop Brats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I have a-”
> 
> “No.” Levi cut the brat off before they could even order the coffee.

Levi groaned for the sixth time this morning, he really fucking hated dealing with bratty children ordering impossible coffee this early in the morning. Why can’t they just have what’s on the menu not some crazy shit that he was obliged to make for them if he wanted to stay in a job.

Then there was Petra, she was also hard work to deal with in the mornings. She wasn’t loud and energetic like Hanji was (from what he could tell over the texts), she was just constantly bothering him and wanting to be around him. She was a sweet girl, there was no denying that, she was just too much for Levi to handle.

“Can I have a-”  
“No.” Levi cut the brat off before they could even order the coffee. The girl, who was around 15 just looked at him with a confused face.  
“I’m sorry?”  
She asked confused while he just continued glaring at the small blonde girl.   
“Hey! You can’t be rude to her! She is the customer, she’s giving you the fucking money!”  
Another girl, one with freckles and brown hair who was also much bigger than the blonde girl, told him as she stepped in front. He jut glared at both of them.  
“What seems to be the problem?”   
Levi heard a voice ask. He turned to the side to see the ginger girl he knew as Petra walk forward to deal with the situation.  
“He’s being rude to us.”  
The brown haired one exclaimed looking even more pissed off than before.  
“Levi why don’t you go take your break now while I sort these out?”  
Petra asked him with a smile on her face while she just grumbled but decided if he didn’t want to end up losing his job, his fucking awful job, he should take a break. While walking off he could faintly hear Petra telling them that the coffee is on the house.

After she dealt with the customers she came into the back with a cup of steaming cup of black tea in one hand and a milky coffee in the other.  
“I thought you might want something to help de-stress.”  
She said sweetly as she sat down in front of him. He didn’t say anything, instead he just took the tea from out of her hands and started to drink it. He wasn’t going to lie, if there’s one thing Petra’s really good at it’s making drinks. 

“Why were you so rude to them girls?”  
She asked. Petra didn’t like the silence, she always felt the need to fill it with something.  
“I couldn’t be bothered with any more fucking brats playing the game of asking for the most fucking obnoxious drink order in the world.”  
He said sipping on his tea at the end of his sentence.  
“You should have just asked me to take your shift, I would have done.”  
She said while smiling at Levi who looked bored to death.

“I got a letter this morning.”  
Petra said out of the blue interrupting the finally peaceful atmosphere.  
“That’s fucking amazing.”  
Levi sarcastically replied to the statement.   
“No, I mean not like a normal letter.”  
She said, staring into her almost empty cup of coffee.  
“What, did someone send you an envelope full of shit?”  
He said.  
“No, I got excepted into a school in France.”  
She said still looking down sadly.

“When are you going?”  
Levi asked, acting much more interested than he actually was.  
“I don’t know, probably not.”  
She said finally looking up with sad eyes.  
“Why?”  
He asked, really not interested in any of the reasons. He started reading the little poster on the wall.  
“Okay, I know you know about my feelings for you but I think there more that just liking you. What I’m trying to say is that I’m in love with you and I can’t bear to leave.”  
Petra said, finally telling him her feelings.  
“What was that, I wasn’t listening?”  
Levi asked Petra who just felt her heart break.  
“Nothing, you better get back to work.”  
She said with a smile on her face.  
“Yeah.”

Once Levi left the room her smile dropped from her face as tears welled in her eyes. Why did she think that he would really care, he doesn’t like her like that. She knew deep down that he will never feel the same way she does for him but no matter how many times she told herself this she still believed that something could possibly happen.

She took the letter out of her bag and read it over and over but just couldn’t get herself to respond, she didn’t want to let go of him yet. She had to, it wasn’t healthy to put herself through this pain everyday but she was in love and to just have the chance to see him smile would make her happy but that would never happen and she knew this but she couldn’t let go not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write about Petra and her feelings for Levi. I didn't want to make her insane like I see in other stories as she is actually really nice so I wanted to incorporate that. I also didn't take forever to update.
> 
> Hey, you could follow me on Tumblr- http://roses-and-lillys12.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I love Levihan way too much so I might as well read fanfiction or better yet, WRITE IT!! I hope you actually enjoy it. What do I even put here?


End file.
